Falling Petals
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Oneshot]With every word, gesture, and touch, he was breaking her, pulling off pieces of her heart like the petals of a flower. AkiGure


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. But it's going to end soon! (cries)

**A/N:** Man I've been craving an angsy AkiGure! This fic is a gift, dedicated to -Kristine X3- for giving me awesome Furuba links and being such a good critique! Yay, your fic dedication virginity is mine! (I hope)

* * *

What was with this man? It felt like everything he did, he did to break her. And what irritated her the most was that it was working. It was working all to well. Like plucking petals from a flower, he pulled out pieces of her heart.

That time, when he had given her the flower, and said "I think only of you" or whatever it was... She had tried hard to forget. Because a piece of her had fallen out that day. And slowly she had let him in. What a mistake that was. Yet why was it that she couldn't stay away?

That face. Even though it was cold sometimes, it was all she wanted to see. When she closed her eyes, it was all she saw. His pale complexion, smooth cheeks. Perfect, pink lips. The straight features, loose charcoal hair, and finally, those dark, dark eyes. They were almost black. Sometimes she even thought she could see herself reflected in them, as if they were glass. If she looked into them long enough, another piece of her would fall out.

The thing that maybe she longed for the most was his hands. They were so warm. No matter where they touched, she was content with them against her cold skin. Like when he had cupped her face and wiped her tears. They were so soft against her cheek. Sometimes she would just reach out and hold his hand, and hope some of that warmth would stay with her. It never did. And with every touch that left her feeling cold, another piece would fall.

Then there was his voice, always soft and soothing. Even when they teased her, laughed at her, even at the times they could be chillingly harsh. No matter what he said, it was like warm water trickling over her. There were only three words that could make that water run cold. _I love you._ Because they felt like a lie. Love? What was love in this twisted curse? Was it real or was it that promise made long before their time? She could never tell. But she hated it. And every time he said it, she felt another piece touch the ground.

His lips. As mentioned before, they were perfect. Perfect for trailing your fingertips over, covering with your hand... just perfect. In every describable way. She remembered when they had first touched her's. It was like ecstasy, a natural high. Just feeling those perfect lips brush over her's left her longing for more. So she would open her mouth and let him in feeling every part of his perfect mouth with her own. Kissing Kureno was like falling, but kissing him was inevitably like flying. And every time their lips touched, another piece of her fell.

Then there were those nights. The first time was a little painful. But she longed for it more and more. With Kureno, it was a different experience. She knew his heart wasn't in it. Pity. She hated it. But with him, just the thought sent shivers down her spine. From when his lips began wandering, to when she reached the edge with cries of his name, she just couldn't get enough. It was immeasurable, how much she wanted him. And with every thrust he thrust aside another piece of her. And as each piece fell, she responded with a moan. As if she wanted it that way. But one thing she couldn't deny was how cold and abandoned she felt on nights she was alone, and how much she longed for his body against her's.

But finally, when she was worn down almost completely by that Honda girl and letting go of the curse, he came and ripped out the final piece.

"Akito..."

"What?" she was tired, to say the least, lying in an exhausted heap on her futon.

He fell to his hand and knees on top of her, his hands entwining into hers. He was smiling. "I love you."

At that moment she was lost for words. _I love you._ He had said it, even after the curse, even after he wasn't forced to love her. He still did. He loved her. Only her.

"I love you too, Shigure..." She closed her eyes and let his lips claim hers.

This time, his eyes seemed softer, more alive as they looked down at her. The warmth in his hands seeped into hers and coarsed through her veins. When he whispered "I love you" that waterfall of his voice felt warmer than ever. His lips were as silky as ever, but for some reason, they felt rougher, as if his kisses were real and not a dream. And that night was the most amazing night of all, because she knew when it was over, he would still be there, holding her fragile form.

And as they lay, she cried, plucking the petals from a plum blossom in his arms.

* * *

Okay, damn. That was more fluffy than angsty. But what can I say? I'm in a fluffy mood. It was short too. Oh well, short and sweet. And boy, was that the dirtiest thing I've ever written. But it's Akito and Shigure's fault for being so horny! Hope you liked, Kristine! 


End file.
